


The Advisor

by findtherightwords



Series: FFXV Post Game (AU) [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Ignis Alternative Ending, F/M, I promise, M/M, Multi, Not Abandoned, Open Relationships, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Slow to post while writer gets her shit together, editing in progress to fix typos, writer is slow as shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findtherightwords/pseuds/findtherightwords
Summary: Ignis has never been the type to be interested in romance, always putting his job and other people first. But he starts to develop feelings he can't deny, and unfortunately, they're for the new King of Tenebrae. He has to learn to cope with feelings, adjust to an open relationship, and deal with the floodgate allowing himself to feel romantic feelings has started.(Spin-off/side story to Wise Words.)





	1. Admissions

**Author's Note:**

> As it says in the summery, this is a spin-off/side story to my other FFXV story, Wise Words. If you're coming from there, hiii. Thanks for coming to read another of my works. If you're new, hiii as well. 
> 
> In case you don't want to read the 13 chapter story (and growing, but 13 is around where this story starts), here's a TL;DR of Wise Words (obviously there will be spoilers for the first 13 chapters, so don't read if you plan on reading that too) --  
> Noctis and Prompto confessed their feelings to each other before even getting to Altissia, and planned to try to make an arrangement with Lunafreya so they could be together, without calling off the marriage. The events of the game took place, mixing both canon story and the alternative ending of Episode Ignis; Ravus saves the chocobros from all the daemons, allowing the whole group to go to the room where the Crystal is being kept.  
> They battle Ardyn together, and Ignis takes over with the Ring of Lucii, able to weaken Ardyn enough to protect them. Noct requests healing for Ignis, before going into the Crystal willingly. After ten years, he rises and defeats Arydn, the prophecy being changed from needing his death and allowing him to live. Now he and his friends are trying to rebuild Lucis, and team up with both Accordo and Tenebrae to bring peace to all of Eos, and break down the barriers like Noct originally wanted.

Ignis took a breath as his three companions left, leaving him alone with Ravus. He’d given Noct his word that he’d make his feelings known, but he had absolutely no idea how to go about doing that. He was much better handling professional matters than personal ones. He had been so focused on his work the majority of his life, and focused way more on His Highness than he ever did himself; he didn’t mind it, it was normal to him. But, it made matters like this… difficult.

                “Well, as His Majesty says, I’m yours. I’m happy to assist in any way I can,” he said, deciding to keep it professional for the moment being. After all, the guise that Noct had left them under was that he was meant to be assisting him as an Advisor.

                “Business matters can wait a bit. Come, sit. It’s been a bit since we’ve had a proper conversation, just the two of us,” Ravus insisted, motioning to the spot next to him. Evidently, _this_ king wasn’t going to make his life any easier, either.

                Nevertheless, he complied and made his way over to sit next to him. “Yes, matters haven’t exactly presented us with the opportunity as of late. Much work to be done, though hopefully, things begin to settle for us all shortly.”

                Ravus nodded in agreement. “I believe the signing will help that. It will mark the beginning of a new era.” He leaned forward to the tea that had been set out for them, filling up his own cup, and held the kettle up in a silent offer to Ignis, who gave a small nod. Ravus filled his cup as well, picking his up and took a sip. “How’ve you been fairing? I’m sure this has all been a bit of an adjustment for you.”

                “Thank you,” Ignis said, always putting his manners first. “It hasn’t been a terrible adjustment. Mostly getting back to the expected. I’ve known since I was a teenager that I’d be Advisor to the next King of Lucis. It was just a bit more delayed than we all expected…” he murmured. Not that they had expected King Regis to die when they did, but he didn’t expect to be in his mid-thirties when he finally picked up the job. It should have only been a brief time after King Regis died that Noct should have officially taken the title, but no one knew the Crystal would trap Noct inside for ten years.

                “Better late than never, yes?” he asked, a smile on his face. He could be at ease around Ignis, which was rare for him. He hadn’t had that since Luna.

                Ignis gave a shy smile in return, hiding his flush behind his teacup. “I don’t imagine this is how any of us expected the future to go, but I suppose it’s one of the better options that came from a terrible situation,” he mused. For a while, they’d become concerned that Noct wouldn’t wake up, especially when it passed the ten-year mark. They knew of the prophecy, and that he’d rise eventually, but after how long? How long would it take for him to be ready to be the King of Kings?

                Ravus glanced off, eyes finding a painting of Sylleblossoms. “It is. I just wish Lunafreya was here to see it,” he confessed, voice somber. Even after over a decade, he still mourned the loss of his sister, and forever would.

                Without thinking about it, Ignis reached over to rest a hand on his arm (his true arm had thankfully been on his side, as he didn’t imagine touching the metal arm would provide much comfort.) “I imagine she is with the Six, looking down on both you and Noctis. I didn’t know her personally, but I believe I can say with certainty that she would be proud of the man you’ve become.”

                The white-haired man looked over, giving Ignis a smile that didn’t fully reach his eyes, but it was enough to tell him that it helped, at least some. “I hope you’re right. Unfortunately, I was not blessed with her ability to speak to the gods myself, and confirm or deny your claim,” he said, giving a painful chuckle. Lunafreya was his better half, and always would be, but at the end of the day, he just wanted to make her proud of him, both her and his mother.

                “Then you’ll have to take my word for it,” Ignis teased, almost uncharacteristically. He metaphorically let his hair down around Gladio, Noct, and Prompto at times, but around others, he was usually a reserved person. He supposed that was part of where the feelings came to play. Upon bringing his attention to the feelings, his innocent touch made his cheeks burn, and he tried to not be hasty about pulling it away, not wanting to alert the other male there was something wrong.

                Ravus saw through it, hard not to, with him suddenly turning red. “Are you alright, Ignis?” he asked, brow raised. He wasn’t immune to the fact that he tended to get shy around him, but he just assumed it had to do with the fact he was more used to business conversations.            

                Ignis cleared his throat, trying to calm the blood that insisted on rushing into his face. Bringing notice to it was only making it worse, though. He pushed it aside giving a nod. “Ye—ahem—yes, I’m fine,” he said, taking a sip of his tea to try to get rid of the feeling that he had a pit in his throat.

                “Are you sure?” he asked, looking over at him in concern. He was an alarming shade of red.

                Letting out a long breath, Ignis decided it was now or never. This was likely the only remote opening he was going to get. Chewing on his lip, he considered his words carefully. “There’s actually something I wanted to talk to you about, while I have you alone.”

                Ravus’s brow quirked more, curiosity officially piqued. “You’re free to talk to me about anything,” he assured him. Ignis had been there when he broke down due to Lunafreya’s death, so he could at least extend the same curtsy to be there for him.

                He adjusted his glasses, mostly out of habit, and brushed some wayward hair out of his face. He was cursing Noct for making him do this, but he knew it was needed. It was the wording that was the most difficult part to him. He daringly decided to glance to his left, seeing that the king was regarding him patiently, but with concern. _Just come out with it_ he told himself. He opened his mouth to speak, trying to begin a few times, but the words weren’t coming to him. He gave another sigh, before trying again; “I believe my feelings where you’re concerned have exceeded past a limit of professionalism or even friendship.”

                Ravus let him take his time, understanding that whatever it was seemed hard for him to speak about. He hadn’t been expecting what had come out though. “I don’t wish to make this more difficult for you, I assure you, but would you mind elaborating? So, we’re on the same page?” he requested. He didn’t want to react to one thing, and then learn after that he’d misunderstood him.

                Ignis tried not to pursue his lips, not blaming Ravus for wanting a clarification. He’d been vague, after all, which acted against him at the end of the day. “I have romantic feelings for you,” he said, deciding to be blunt, so there’d be no further confusion. Once he let it out, he found he wanted to continue to speak and clarify. “I’m aware of the fact the situation for that is not a favorable one; if not just because of the distance, because I’m an Advisor for Lucis, and you’re the King of Tenebrae, and I know you have things far more important than romance on your mind right now. I was just… encouraged to be honest about my feelings, and allow you to make decisions for yourself, rather than doing what I think is best,” he finally finished. He didn’t dare to look over at him again, even if he was dying to know what his reaction was.

                “I’m glad you were encouraged to be open with your feelings,” Ravus admitted. He assumed that was what Noctis and the other two had been up to, and why they had decided to leave their friend behind. He was grateful for it, though.

                Not able to resist anymore, Ignis looked over at him in surprise. It didn’t seem like a negative reaction, thus far. “You are?”

                Ravus gave him a reassuring smile, resting a hand on his shoulder. “You’re correct in the fact that I should have more important things on my mind, beyond romance, and that it’s a difficult situation to be in, but you’re not in it alone.”

                Now it was Ignis who needed some further explanation to understand – was Ravus saying he returned his feelings? “Elaborate?” he asked, formalities dropped in favor of his embarrassment.

                Ravus chuckled at the turn of the tables. He moved his hand from his shoulder to his cheek, stroking his thumb along the soft skin. “I return the feelings, Ingis.”

                Ignis’ cheeks lit up brightly than before, face so hot he was almost concerned that he was going to pass out. He really had no experience with anything of this sort, and despite what Noctis said about him returning the feelings, he hadn’t believed him. Now he couldn’t deny the fact that Ravus Nox Fleuret had feelings for him too.


	2. Decisions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that feelings have been confessed, Ravus and Ignis have decisions to make.

                “You do?” he asked, unintelligibly. It felt like such an ineloquent thing to say, but he was out of ideas for what to say otherwise.

                Ravus gave a nod, and his smile brightened. “You’ve been someone very easy for me to talk to, especially after the loss of Lunafreya. I considered it may just be a friendship, but this feeling has definitely gone beyond that,” he answered.

                Ignis had to blink a few times, letting his mind process the information. He’d been so certain that it would be one-sided, and that Ravus would brush it off, saying that he had no time for romance, but he was (happily) wrong. “So where do we go from here?” he asked, teeth finding the inside of his cheek, rather than his lip this time.

                Ravus regarded that question thoughtfully. Feelings had been confessed, but now there was the decision on if to act on them, and if so, how to go about doing it. Ignis was a Lucis official and couldn’t move to Tenebrae, nor would Ravus as him to when this was all new to them. It also meant he wasn’t free to travel as much as someone with a common job, either. Long visits to either would be difficult to schedule, and it would likely be mostly Ignis doing the travelling, as much as Ravus would like to be able to return the favor. It was quite the distance, too. “Is it something you want to act on? Or do you think the distance would be too much?” he asked.

                “I don’t know, I’ve never done anything like this before. On the plus side, it means I wouldn’t know much difference, but I don’t know if that necessarily means it’d be any easier,” he said. Even in high school, Ignis wasn’t much one for romance. He dated every now and then and had his first kiss already, but that was about it. He never found anyone he connected with. “What about you? I may have a difficult job, but yours is even more time-consuming. Would it be easier to put it on the back burner for now, and maybe see if a different time becomes better?” Being a _king_ would never be easy, but he’d potentially have more time once the treaty was signed, and Tenebrae was back on its feet. Its people had to deal with being free of Imperial control and being able to function normally in over two decades.

                “I’m usually not the type to take the easy way out. So, if you’re open to the idea of trying, so am I,” Ravus told him. It felt a little clinical to talk about it like this, but it was better to not make the feelings worse before they knew.

                “I’m willing,” Ignis answered. He was admittedly nervous, really nervous, but he wasn’t going to let it scare him away from something that could be wonderful.

                The smile returned to Ravus’ lips, glad they were falling into being on the same place. “Perhaps going at this in a bit of an… open relationship may be wise for a bit. I don’t want to hold you back from any potential suitors closer to home, especially if you’re new to this. You should be free to experiment.” Exclusivity was already asking a lot out of a person, let alone a person in a long-distance relationship.

                Ignis nodded. “I’m doubtful they’ll happen, but I agree, it’s good for us to both have the option. Especially since you have your people to look out for, and someone may come along that is better able to help you in your duty to Tenebrae,” he agreed. Again, he didn’t know much different, so he couldn’t say much else. He didn’t want to tie Ravus down into a long-distance relationship.

                “Glad we agree on the important things,” Ravus commented with a fuller smile. “Now there’s just one more order of business,” he said, smile turning a bit more mischievous.

                The Advisor eyed him warily, mostly due to his smile, and wondered what else he was missing. “What would that be?” he asked, nothing else really comes to his mind that they needed to discuss.

                Rather than telling him, he decided to show him. He drew him closer, leaning over as well, before placing a soft kiss to his lips. Ignis’ lips were soft, inexperienced, and he tasted of tea. The feeling he got from the kiss made it clear to him that there was no uncertainty that there were romantic feelings and that he was more than willing to endure some hardships to have more of it.

                Ignis took in a breath and was overwhelmed with the sensation that came over him. He was feeling even closer to the idea of passing out but managed to keep himself focused. He’d heard stories about romance, and what it felt like, but this was better than anything could ever put into words. He let his body react naturally to the kiss, returning it softly, leaning a bit into the touch of his hand on his cheek. After a few moments, they both began to pull away, and the feeling of extreme heat in his face was back. “I could get used to that kind of business,” he said with a breathless chuckle.

                Ravus smirked. “Does that mean I can request your presence at times, for _business_ purposes?” he asked, primarily teasing. He’d like an excuse to call him but wouldn’t take him away from his work.

                “Noct may be aware of the ulterior motives, but I imagine he would play along anyway,” he answered. He knew that Noctis would ask him how it went at some point once they returned, so it wasn’t something he could keep a secret from his King. Whether they kept it a secret from other people was a different story, and still something to discuss.

                “Yes, he did seem to be aware of the situation before he left. I suspected it had something to do with that,” he commented. He may not have been too suspicious if Ignis hadn’t confessed his feelings, but knowing what he did, it was obvious that Noctis was in on it, and likely the other two.

                Ignis gave a little, shy nod. “Yes. They figured it out, and I assume it at least has a partial hand in our trip here, apart from having actual business to attend to.” While Noct was reckless, he also wouldn’t drag all of them out as far as Tenebrae just to get him to confess his feelings. It was just a multi-layered trip.

                “Well, I’ll have to thank him for… encouraging you,” he said.

                “There _is_ one other thing we should discuss, now that I think of it,” Ignis said. It hadn’t come to his mind when he was considering things before Ravus kissed him, but now it had popped up, and he wasn’t sure how they would go about handling it. Quirking his brow, Ravus motioned for him to continue. “I’m aware of how sensitive the public is to their kings having relationships, and the general decision that needs to be made of having a very public relationship. Noct is going through it himself. I imagine that’s something we should figure out as well.” He didn’t have an issue with hinting to Ravus about Noctis and Prompto; they’d discussed on the journey over whether or not he’d be let into that information, and they were interested in telling him, they just hadn’t found the moment.

                “It may not be a bad idea to at least give it some time. This is new to both of us, which comes with its own difficulties, without adding the public to it yet.” The thing that would work best for their relationship was they both had a very clear understanding as to how politics worked, and what they could and couldn’t do – or when they should wait. “With the exception of certain people, of course. Your companions, people who may work close to me, the people who it would make our lives _harder_ to keep it from,” he clarified.

                “That seems like a wise idea. We can revisit the idea if it goes well and decide when to involve everyone else.” It was similar to what Noct and Prompto were doing, telling only people who needed to know, but theirs was just from lack of proper time, rather than trying to make sure it worked. He didn’t imagine it would take them much longer to come out with it, whereas Ravus and Ignis hadn’t been life-long friends, and they had the added difficulty of the distance weighing on them. “Nothing else comes to my mind to figure out for the moment, is there anything you can?” he asked.

                Ravus shook his head. “I think that’s it for now.” He reached over to take the other male’s hand. “I don’t imagine the other’s will be back for a bit, so we have time to ourselves,” he said with a smile.

                By the feeling of the flush in his cheeks, Ignis could tell it would be a bit before he adjusted to all of this going on. “Do you actually need the assistance of an Advisor, or were you just looking to have time with me?” he asked.

                “Both,” he admitted, smile turning sheepish.

                Ignis let out a small chuckle. “Perhaps we should do some of what we told the others we’d be up to, then,” he acknowledged.

               

                The two set off to do what they planned to while mixing a little bit of business with pleasure. Stolen kisses, flirty comments, and intimate touches accompanied the work, and Ignis providing his professional opinion on things they hadn’t figured out yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, this isn't a two-shot. This will be a series dedicated to how Ignis has to deal with being in a long distance relationship, as well as other possible romances in his life. The tags aren't guarantees to who else he ends up with, just ideas that I'm toying with, that may make an appearance.  
> Kudos and comments make me smile.


	3. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temp chapter, will probably delete later.

Hey guys, just wanted to drop a little note to let you guys know I'm still alive and haven't abandoned either of these stories (posting this on both Wise Words and The Advisor.)   
As you guys know from other chapter notes, I was having issues with my attention span, and now I'm trying to get over a cold. I'd planned on _at least_ updating The Advisor for Ignis' birthday but couldn't work it with this cold.   
I have plenty of ideas and I'm itching to write, I just need to not be dying... Thank you all for your patience, I just wanted to give you guys an update.   
Hopefully, we'll get back to the beautiful stories soon. 

 

xoxoxo


	4. Day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct and Prompto go off fishing for the day, with Gladio tailing them to keep the king safe. It gives Ravus and Ignis a day alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still slowly working through this. May be having a friend help me out with it soon, so hopefully, it'll help. I'm also still trying to figure out my balance of letting this story and Wise Words coincide, without making you guys _have_ to read both to get all the appropriate information. Hope you guys like the long-awaited chapter. It was meant to be out on Ignis' birthday, but I was too ill to finish it. May possibly do a chapter based on his birthday soon-ish.

                As expected, when the group got home, Noctis took the first opportunity to talk to Ignis alone. Since they’d agreed to be open with those closest to them, he gave a simplified explanation of what happened, before coaxing the king into assisting him with cooking. He’d forever be attempting to teach this boy how to cook…

                At dinner that night, Ravus informed Noct of a nearby fishing spot nearby, suggesting it may be something for him to do when they were done with work. As expected, Noct was more than interested in that, it having been literal years since he’d been able to. The plus side of Noct being overly supportive of his budding relationship with Ravus was the fact he knew he wouldn’t be expected to attend… it’d likely be Prompto he’d request along and take Gladio because he needed to.

                None of them were awake much longer, a few of them having an early morning for a business call with Camelia. Only Ravus and Noctis were needed for the call, but Ignis knew he’d need to get Noct up, and he was still an early riser. As soon as the sun had begun to rise and set again, he was back to waking with the sun, pushing off his body’s request for more after their travelling.

                Even though they had a limited time together, Ravus and Ignis weren’t trying to rush things, so they slept in separate beds. Ravus had told him the previous day he was welcome to use the kitchen whenever he pleased, so he took him up on his offer, going down and worked on making coffee and breakfast.

                “Good morning,” Ravus said as he made his way down while Ignis was still cooking.

                Ignis looked over, giving him a gentle smile. “Good morning,” he replied. At least _this_ royal knew how to get himself out of bed, unlike the king who was surely still sleeping peacefully upstairs. “How did you sleep?”

                “Well enough, and yourself?” he came over, taking advantage of having his attention for the moment and rested his good hand on his cheek, giving him a brief kiss.

                Despite no one being around but the two of them, Ignis felt his cheeks flush at the gentle affection. He was still getting used to this but was more than enjoying it. “I slept well, thank you.” He turned his attention back to the food, so it didn’t burn, and partially to hide his blush. “Are you hungry?” he asked, allowing himself to glance over briefly.

                “For your cooking? Always.” Ravus was fairly certain Ignis was one of the best cooks in all of Eos, even though it mostly appeared to be a hobby and necessity to him. Ignis did seem to enjoy it, though, which was the most important part. Where cooking stressed a lot of people out, the advisor seemed most calm when he was cooking, and it was a nice sight to see.

                His blush darkened, and he adjusted his glasses. “I’m happy to hear you like it,” he sputtered out. He was just having a flustered morning, and it made him more grateful at the fact they were likely the only two still awake. “Do you prefer tea or coffee in the morning? I’ve already made coffee if that’s your preference, but I can make tea as well.”

                “It varies on a few factors, but coffee would probably be best, since I have the phone call in a few hours,” Ravus said, pouring himself a mug. He added a small bit of sugar but otherwise drank it black. Ignis took note of this. “I have a feeling we’ll end up with a bit of free time to ourselves once the call is finished,” he said, referring to the fishing trip he assumed Noct would take.

                “Were those your true intentions in telling Noct about fishing? Getting me alone again?” he asked, but he had a playful smile on his face, finally allowing himself to look back over to Ravus, in spite of his red cheeks. He reached out to get out some dishes, adding the eggs he’d been cooking for everyone to it, and stirred the rice.

                Ravus attempted an innocent smile that only looked mischievous to a knowing eye. “It may have been a contributing factor,” he answered, sipping his coffee.

                “Mmhmm…” Ignis murmured, still teasing. It warmed his heart to know he wanted alone time with him, and they needed to make the most of the time they had together before he went back to Lucis. “It’s sweet, and I’m sure Noct will take the opportunity the first chance he gets,” he said, being the one to lean over to kiss him this time.

                “It’s a win-win for the both of us. Noctis gets to do something he enjoys, and we get some time to ourselves,” Ravus pointed out.

                “That it is,” Ignis agreed, adding the rice to a bowl. “Breakfast is ready. I need to go wake His Majesty.” He knew Noct would be difficult to wake, and he needed to get up and eat before their call.

                “I’ll come with you. I need to get something from up there anyway,” Ravus said. Ignis nodded, and they went up together.

                When they opened the room Noct had been given, he was mildly alerted when he realized the bed was empty. He tried to keep himself calm and saw a piece of paper on the bedside table. He stepped over, reading it. _I haven’t been kidnapped. Couldn’t sleep, so went next door to hopefully be able to sleep. Noct._ He pursed his lips a bit, going over to the other room. He couldn’t exactly figure out a way to explain it to Ravus, who was still keeping him company. Pushing the door open, he saw Prompto and Noct curled up together, still completely passed out.

                He managed to wake Noct with little effort, before apologizing to Ravus for them not having told him about Prompto and Noct’s relationship prior to this. It wasn’t the way he expected him to find out. Ravus didn’t seem to mind and was amused by the situation, much more than Ignis had been.   
                They sat down for a simple breakfast before the two royal officials needed to go to their virtual meeting. Ignis and Ravus’ current assistant sat in with them, taking notes when needed, and Ignis would write notes to Noct if he had any ideas. After the meeting, it didn’t take long for Noct to approach them about wanting to go to the fishing spot, just with Prompto. Neither Ignis or Gladio liked the idea, even if Prompto had been doing fine hunting on his own. After exchanging a knowing look, they agreed to let them go alone. However, a few minutes after they left, Gladio trailed after them to keep an eye on them from afar. He knew how to be stealthy and wouldn’t even know he was there. It kept protocol and left Ignis and Ravus alone.

                “You all seem to work together effortlessly,” Ravus commented as they sat in the main living room together.

                Ignis shrugged. “We all grew up together and spent an obscene amount of time together. It’s second nature to us now,” he answered. Even with the time apart, they picked things up as if no time had passed at all.

                “I imagine it made your travels a lot easier,” Ravus said. “Speaking of which, I do believe it’s time to reunite you with your one true love,” he said with a playful smile.

                Ignis gave him a confused look, having no idea what he meant. Ravus was his first relationship, and at most, he considered his job or Ebony his first love. “What do you mean…?” he asked.

                The white-haired man just stood, offering him a hand. Ignis took it warily, following him as they walked. Once they went outside, they had to let go, but they didn’t have to go far. Ravus stepped into a lone building, and Ignis realized what he meant once they stepped inside.

                “The Regalia!” he said in recognition, going over to run his fingers over it. All things considered, she didn’t look that bad. There were scrapes and a few dents, and the windows would need to be replaced, and he didn’t know if it ran, but it was something they could fix.

                “Yes. It was covered in dust and dirt, so I cleaned it up. It doesn’t run, but I suspect it needs the gas system cleaned, after sitting for so long. Beyond that, I’m not sure,” Ravus explained.

                “I appreciate you retrieving it for us,” he said, looking over the different bits of the car. He didn’t know much about cars beyond how to operate one, but he was trying to access the issues. He sent a few photos to Cindy, so she knew what to expect. He went over to press a kiss to Ravus’ cheek since they were alone.

                “If I had a mechanic around, I would have had someone look it over. I’ve already made arrangements for it to return to Lucis with you when you go back.” Tenebrae had taken a big hit with its population, but there were people trickling back that had been there and remained loyal, despite their history with the Nifs.

                Ignis smiled fondly, “this is more than enough. We didn’t believe we’d ever see it again, so to have it back in our possession, and work on being repaired is a great surprise.” He knew Noct would especially appreciate it. While he didn’t talk about it, he could see that the king was having trouble taking his father’s place. It was different when they were on the road, and Noct could forget the fact he was king and that his father was dead, but being at the palace, doing kingly duties, it was clearly more difficult. He truly had to mourn him now, despite how long it had been since King Regis fell.

                “I may not have many heirlooms of my family and pleasant memories, so I’m happy to assist those that do,” Ravus told him, a touch of sadness in his smile.

                He reached over to rest a hand on his human arm, providing a small symbol of comfort. “What of Fenestala manor? Do you intend to rebuild it?” They’d seen the remains when coming into the city, the once-castle always looming above to watch over its people.

                Ravus lips pressed together in contemplation. “I haven’t decided just yet. It’s not beyond repair…” he trailed off in thoughts, multi-coloured eyes trained on nothing in particular.

                “Perhaps not beyond repair physically, but a question of if it’s beyond emotional repair,” Ignis finished for him. It was where Ravus grew up, the ghosts of Queen Sylva and Lady Lunafreya metaphorically lingering. It was possible it could provide comfort or stress out the new king. He wasn’t sure if changing it up to make it his own would be enough either… He supposed Ravus would figure it out, in due time.

                “I don’t imagine I’d be the first to tell you you’re rather observant, would I?” Ravus asked fondly. Ignis was always clearly the smartest of Noctis’ group, likely to do with his job. But then there was just the fact it was who Ignis was.

                He laughed softly, shaking his head, “no, you would not be.”

                Bringing his good hand up, Ravus stroked along his cheek gently, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “it’s an admirable quality about you. One of many,” he stated. “Now that you’ve seen your one true love, would you like to spend more time with her, or would you like to come back and enjoy a peaceful day while Noctis enjoys his?” he teased.

                Ignis smiled more. “I will have plenty of time with the Regalia in Lucis. You, however, my time is sadly limited, so let’s make the most of it, yes?” he suggested. Coming from anyone else, it may have had naughty connotations, but he just simply wanted to enjoy Ravus’ company alone for a bit.

                “That sounds lovely,” he agreed. And that was exactly what they did… A lot of the day was actually spent buried in conversation about one thing or another – plans Ravus had for Tenebrae, ideas for what he’d do for Fenestala Manor if he did rebuild and redesign, Ignis’ interests during his free time, stories of his adventures during the ten years of darkness, even his favourite recipes. While Ignis loved Noct endlessly, and as he had proven a decade ago, would literally give his own life for, it was nice to have the day around someone else. But he was _a little_ glad when Noct came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute, sweet, fluff. I completely forgot about wanting to mention the Regalia in Wise Words, so I tossed it in here.   
> Also, no, this story won't contain any Ignoct. His love for Noct is very strong, and pure, but it's just in a brotherly way. And while I see both Ignis and Gladio as open to polyam, I need Noct as being more of a one-lover type of guy (despite the original plan he and Prompto tried to make was him being married to Luna while being with Prom... hah.)

**Author's Note:**

> Not even sorry about a cliffhanger, because chapter 2 will be going up right after this.


End file.
